The Untold Stories of Itachi Uchiha
by littlemissvampire21
Summary: Short,random stories about Itachi. His first day, his first crush, the first time he slaughters a whole village. That kind of thing. Rated T for language mainly.
1. Chapter 1:Day

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Itachi Uchiha.

A/N: I have decided to write short little stories about Itachi. It seems as if he doesn't get the spotlight as often as some of the other characters, but yet..in my opinion, he's the hottest. I'm also writing it because I told my friend, Jennifer, that I would. Though, it was meant to be meaner or harsher towards her since we were debating about who would conquer Japan later on in life, I decided to give her break since I'm nice! 

* * *

Chapter 1

Itachi's First Day

_Oh great, yet another school where I can impress people. _Itachi thought as he walked into the Konaha Ninja School of Excellence. It was an advanced private school that almost nobody could get into. Then again, what do others expect from the one and only Uchiha Clan. 

He gracefully stepped into the wide hall of Konoha. From that instant on, he had everyone's full attention. Walking casually towards his locker, he didn't glance at any of the girls making flirty faces or talking about him. He merely flashed them a smile, that showed off his perfect teeth.

Opening his locker, he found that books had already been stashed. Ninja Arts, Chakra, and Hand Symbols 101 were some of the courses that he would be taking. He closed his locker to find a bright face in front of him. 

She was pale white, American, and had the preppiest clothes on. "Hey, my name's Jennifer." The girl smiled.

Itachi rolled his eyes and simply ignored her. He walked into his classroom and took a seat. His professor flipped (literally) inside the room with just a few seconds to spare before the bell rang.

"Show-off." Itachi murmured. He crouched down looking at his book. _What the fuck...I already learned this shit._ He thought. Itachi had already learned all of this, for he was the best of the best. The stuff that was "advanced" for others, were elementary level for him. 

The teacher began to talk. "Good morning class. My name is Kakashi." 

Kakashi wore a mask, covering up the lower half of his face. Itachi rolled his eyes, not absorbing any of the material. 

"What happens if you don't focus chakra?" Kakashi spit out. "Itachi?"

Itachi straightened up. "If you don't focus your chakra, moves that could be strong, would not. Without the right amount of chakra on certain parts of your body, you can't do specific things. For say, climbing a tree without arms. You must focus the right amount of chakra in your feet." He said it so blandly, but yet everyone was impressed.

He crouched back down and decided not to pay attention for the rest of the period.

Once the bell rang, Itachi was the first one out. He could sense some girls behind him, but he didn't stop to even glance at them. Nobody could fool him, with their make up or sweet personalities. Deep down, they all had a ninja side to them.

The one thing that Itachi hated...was girls. Of course, he just had to be born sexy and all of his enemies just had to be attracted to him. Itachi could feel the rage flowing through his blood and mixing in with his chakra. He snarled and ran toward the courtyard.

Once he found peace in his mind, he turned back around to head toward his next class. There, right up in his face, was Jennifer.

"Hello." She said happily.

"What do you want?" His voice was cruel and without compassion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you wanted a tour around this place. The first time I got here, I got lost within the first few minutes." She laughed nervously.

Itachi didn't seem impressed. "I'm perfectly capable of finding my way around. Unlike, others, I use my brain that God gave me and I make it work. Thank you. Goodbye." He disappeared into the hallways of Konoha.

Jennifer, a bit gloomy, followed. 

Itachi swiftly dodged all of the crowds in the hallway. Passing by them, he could hear bits and pieces of conversations. He reached his second class of the day, Transformation. Itachi took a seat in the back row.

The teacher came in and began to explain the process of transforming yourself into someone or something else. Itachi looked around the room to see all of his classmates. Luckily, his brother didn't go to this school. He was still in the elementary school with all of his pathetic friends. 

Itachi smiled at the thought. Sasuke would never be stronger than him. Throughout the class, Itachi was randomly thinking of flashbacks throughout the day so far. He remembered what he did to Sasuke this morning. At the thought, Itachi couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"That'll show him." Itachi murmured under his breath. 

By the time class was over, Itachi wasn't that deep in thought. He slowly got up and moved towards his locker. According to his schedule, he had Nin-jutsu next. 

When he closed his locker, a familiar face brightened. "Oh, hi Itac-" It trailed off.

He didn't take a glance at her. _Why must that girl be so repetitive?_

He rolled his eyes, making his way to the nin-jutsu room. Today was simple. They were only talking about the eighteen principles of nin-jutsu: seishin-teki-kyoyo, taijutsu, kenjutsu, bojutsu, shurikenjutsu, sojutsu, naginatajutsu, kasarigmjutsu, kayajutsu, hensojutsu, shinobi-iri, bajutsu, sui-ren, boryaku, choho, intonjutsu, tenmon, and chi-mon.

"Seshin-teki-kyoyo or spiritual refinement may help you when in battle. If you find your center, you will find your true power." 

Itachi listened closely, for once all day. In the elementary school, they didn't teach you nin-jutsu as much, well at least all of the eighteen concepts. Itachi, however, was well rounded and could already do most of them without a problem.

When the bell rang, Itachi rushed towards his locker, yet again. Luckily, in ninja school you are only required to attend three classes per day. He grabbed all of his stuff and slammed his locker. 

He was about to make a run for it, when he found the girl who had been trying to comfort him all day, crying in a corner. Itachi rolled his eyes, repeatedly telling himself 'he was stupid and shouldn't go near,' but he did anyways.

"What's wrong?" He said harshly. He wasn't going to give her an easy time, she shouldn't be crying. After all, she's supposed to be a ninja.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Itachi." She forced a smile upon her face.

He rolled his eyes and kneeled down beside her. "You can tell me."

All of a sudden Jennifer burst into tears and started to explain her situation. "I just heard that my whole village died!" She finally cried out.

Itachi could feel his eyes widen in shock. _A whole village? Who could be so strong?_

"I'm sorry. I'll walk you home." He whispered, holding out his hand to the young girl. For the first time all day, he had notice her. _Jennifer._


	2. Chapter 2:Crush

Chapter 2

Itachi's First Crush

"Itachi!" A voice screamed from behind.

He turned around to see his new "best friend" running towards him. "Hello, Jennifer."

"What's up?" she said eagerly.

"Nothing much. I'm just getting a few things for dinner." He stared down into the basket and then looked up at the pale girl. "Have you been practicing?"

"Yes." She said staggering her breath every now and then. Jennifer's clothes were ripped and covered with dirt. She had scratches on her arms and face.

Itachi looked at her from every angle. "I can tell."

She laughed. "I want to be good."

They both laughed. Itachi had never been soft, maybe to his brother Sasuke when he was in the mood, but other than that...never. What was it about this girl, that made him want to smile?

Itachi turned away. "I have to go. My family is waiting."

Jennifer nodded and waved goodbye.

As he headed off, Itachi was still thinking. He was in a mix between Jennifer and his Nin-jutsu final, when he bumped into someone. "Oh sorr-" He paused and looked up at the foreign woman.

She had bleach blonde hair. It was up in a ponytail at the moment, but still touched the middle of her back. Her outfit consisted of ordinary shinobi attire. She wore a buttoned down shirt and some sweatpants. It was obvious that she just came back from practicing. The woman looked around twenty through twenty-eight.

When she turned around, Itachi saw her face. No scratches lay on it; flawless as you may. "Excuse you."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Itachi sweat dropped.

"Yea whatever." She flipped back around, giving him an evil glare before doing it. The woman merely continued to stroll the crowded street, paying no attention to him.

Itachi could feel his face heat up. "What is this that I'm feeling?" He asked to himself.

After awhile, Itachi continued to walk. The woman had given him a sense of shock and he hadn't regained the feeling in his legs for a good five minutes. As he reached his house, he was only greeted by his younger brother, Sasuke.

"Brother!" A young boy came running up to him.

"Sasuke." Itachi whispered, holding the boy up.

They walked into the kitchen, where they saw their mom and dad bickering. Itachi handed the groceries to them, not fully comprehending what they were fighting about, but decided that he was too tired to break them up.

He took a seat on the sofa. Lounging for a couple minutes, he thought about Jennifer, and how crazy she was. He also thought about that woman he bumped into on his way here. Yes, she was rude, but she had spunk and Itachi liked it.

Just then, a loud, high-pitched screech sounded. Itachi's mom hurried to the steaming kettle. "Do you want some tea, darling?"

Itachi nodded as the woman handed him a cup. Sipping it, he could taste the herbal blends that soothed him at the end of the day.

He gently closed his eyes still thinking of the days events and slowly drifted to sleep. That night, he dreamed about the mysterious young lady. He saw her bleach blonde hair turning around. He saw the flawless face with the flawless features. Though, everyone knows that a dream can't go on forever. As the ray of daylight slashed through the glass windows, Itachi couldn't help but open his eyes.

The immediate daylight blinded him for awhile, but he quickly adjusted. Rubbing his eyes together, he got ready for the bright day ahead of him.

He stepped outside his house. The first thing he saw...Jennifer. She was waving like crazy yelling his name out. _What the fuck. How the hell does she know where I live? Itachi did you tell her? You stupid asshole. _He thought to himself. Trying to give her the best fake smile he could, he waved back.

"Hi Itachi. What are you going to do today? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, you know if you don't have anything else to do. It's okay if you don't." He stopped her there.

"Sure, I'll go with you, if you'll just shut the fuck up!" He sort of yelled it. As of now, Itachi was officially irritated.

"Let's go into town." He calmed himself down.

Jennifer was silent most of the time, popping up a question every now and then, but nothing weird. She was scared to get him mad again. As they reached the market, she could feel herself more open. She asked him questions, that she didn't ask him before, while they were alone and nobody could witness her death. Here, in the marketplace, there were plenty of witnesses. Luckily, those same "witnesses" covered up the sound of most of her question.

Itachi sighed as they walked to and from stores, looking at a few antiques and souvenirs. At one store, Jennifer reached out for a postcard. "I have to write my family." She replied.

Itachi just nodded as she quickly bought it and met him out front. Walking down passed crowds of young teens like them, Itachi hauled to a stop. Itachi found himself frozen in front of the woman he had bumped into yesterday.

Luckily, Jennifer was there to snap him out of it. "Itachi!"

He quickly rubbed his eyes, erasing the picture inside his mind. "Sorry."

Jennifer didn't notice him staring at the lady, so she continued their conversation. Then, all of a sudden she stopped talking. Itachi realized it quickly, as he turned to her and asked what she was staring at.

All of a sudden, the young American burst into a full out sprint. "Tsunade!" She screamed running to the lady, that Itachi had been staring at a few seconds ago.

Itachi could feel his mouth drop. His eyes opened wide in surprise. "Y-you k-know her?"

Jennifer pulled on Tsunade's arm, bringing her to Itachi. "Of course I do. She's my idol, and, well, grandmother."

"G-grandmother?" Itachi said, shocked. "B-but you don't look a year over twenty-eight."

"I know." Tsunade laughed loudly.

"B-but."

"Is something wrong, Itachi?" Jennifer asked, concerned for her friend's health.

Itachi didn't get the chance to answer as he fainted, right then and there.

* * *

"Itachi?" He could hear a voice coming from outside. As he slowly opened his eyes, he could see a full figured woman. Her hair light blonde and her eyes piercing. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just...love problems." Itachi fell back, his head hitting the pillow as he went back into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Official Enemy

Chapter 3

First Official Enemy

Itachi walked down the narrow corridors of Konaha School of Excellence. He passed various cliques of which he despised. Most were laughing for no apparent reason; he found that useless and not worth his time eavesdropping on.

As he reached his locker, he saw a familiar head. It had dark brown hair with slight waves. Looking down at the clothing, he noticed that it was preppy.

"Hello Jennifer." His voice monotonous and amusing.

"Oh, hi Itachi!"

She turned around, but something was different. "Hi! It's nice to meet you!"

Itachi looked up from the white and black tiled flooring at the sound of a slightly deeper, yet high for a man's voice. As his eyes met the guy who said that, he saw that the boy was chubby. Real chubby, big boned...obese. His arm was wrapped around Jennifer's shoulder, as well.

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle. "And who is this?" His voice mocking.

"This is Josiah. He's my new boyfriend."

By this time, Itachi was practically rolling on the floor, his eyes watery from his laughter. "Are you fucking serious?"

Just then, one of the teachers came up behind him. "Mr. Uchiha! What are you doing on the floor?"

Itachi stopped laughing. He lifted his head off the ground. "Sorry, Tsunade-sensai."

"You can think about it in ISS!"

Itachi's face turned red, as Jennifer and Josiah looked at him in shock. "Sorry, man." Josiah blurted out.

"Shut up! I hate you!" He said as he stormed off toward the direction of the ISS room.

--

He reached the wooden door of 201 and opened it slowly. In the room, a bunch of kids sit in desks and are silent. Itachi took his seat at the very back of the room and started to get a jump start on his homework. He hadn't done any of it the night before and soon, some random person will give him his work for the day.

Half the time Itachi was in there, he was merely thinking. _What the hell is wrong with you?! You fucking idiot! Why do you hate that dude. _Itachi pictured Josiah in his mind. He was butt ugly, with weird facial hair, and he was obese. What is wrong with Jennifer? The dude is as pretty as a donkey! (which isn't that hot!)

Itachi slammed his books on the desk, breaking the silence. Everyone turned around to look at him. "Sorry."

"Shhh."

--

After School...

"Hey Itachi." A familiar voice cried out. Of course, it was his obsesser, his best friend, and the girl who has an ugly boyfriend. It was Jennifer. She was sprinting towards him, carrying his work that he missed.

"Thanks, Jen."

"Jen." Her voice was dreamy and her mind drifted off. "I have a nickname? Wow."

Itachi paid no attention to her. "Come on. We need to get back before the sun sets."

Itachi kept walking down the sandy path, as "Jen" followed. "Wait up."

Once she caught up, Itachi grabbed her hand and pushed her against a tree. "You know, I hate your boyfriend."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know."

Jennifer was smiling. The whole world knew she liked Itachi, and being this close to him made her body light up with joy.

"Do you like me?" Her voice soft and coy.

Itachi paused for a long second and let her go. "No."

Her heart shattered once again by his immediate rejection. "But I still hate your boyfriend."

Jennifer shrugged it off and shot back. "Why?"

"Again...he's annoying and ugly. Not a good combination." Itachi merely stated the truth. Josiah was fat and obnoxious.

As the sun began to set, Itachi and Jennifer bickered about Josiah. Jennifer stated that he was a great guy, as Itachi said the complete opposite. Bright colors filled the sky and quite frankly...they were ruining the moment!

* * *

A/N: Short chapter...I know. Sorry about that. Well, if you haven't figured it out, yes, Josiah is his enemy. I based Josiah by a kid from my school. Oh, and figures...his name is Josiah. However, Jen and him don't actually date. Jen hates him, but he won't stop bugging her! So, Josiah if your reading this...that's a message for you to stop. You know she has some kick-ass moves!


	4. Chapter 4:I Want To Kill Myself

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Unfortunately, I don't own the characters, or else I would so make them do funny stuff to embarrass themselves!!

* * *

First…I Want To Kill Myself Moment

Itachi made his way down the halls of Konoha Advanced with the always eager Jennifer by his side. "So Itachi, what abou-"

She continually rambled on, but apparently stopped when she noticed that he wasn't listening. Itachi's face looked straight ahead, making no sudden turns toward her direction. "Um, Itachi are you okay?"

"I see her." He said softly.

Jennifer looked in front of them. There, in front of them, was a giant crowd filled with new comers to the school. "Which one? Itachi, you don't like her do you?!"

Finally, he turned down to her. "Why do you care? Why don't you just leave me alone and hang out with your girlfriend, Josiah." He mocked.

Jennifer stopped. Itachi could sense that she was upset and slowed his pace. "You know I didn-"

"Hi-yah." Jennifer jumped over a few people and finally landed on Itahi's head. She had punched him in the face and ruined his hair.

"What the- Jennifer!!"

Jennifer stopped and started laughing wildly.

Itachi sighed. "You have major problems. Have you ever thought of checking yourself into a mental facility where you can get treated?"

Jennifer shrugged. "Nope. It's never come to mind."

As they grew closer to the crowd, Itachi began to feel his muscles tensing up. _Why is she here?_

Just then, a young African American girl jumped out of the crowd. She was barely five foot tall and her mind was so child like. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she seemed around the age of thirteen or fourteen. "Itachi!" The girl screamed out as she bolted toward the 6"1 Itachi.

"Olivia!" He said lazily and disdainfully, but still reached out for a greeting. Instead, however the girl jumped on his head and started to ruin his hair that he had just fixed. "Aw, come on! I just fixed it up!"

Then, Olivia jumped off. She looked up at him. "It's been a long time, huh?"

"Yea."

Olivia turned to face Jennifer and started to examine her from head to tow. "So who's this? Your girlfriend or just some random person who thinks your straight?"

Itachi grabbed Olivia and covered her mouth with his hand. He then whispered in her ear, "Nobody knows about that yet."

"Well, they're bound to find out someday. I mean what do you do to cover up your nail poli-" Olivia looked down at the hand. She saw that he was wearing gloves.

"Ah-ha!"

She pulled the gloves off and underneath, revealed a fresh coat of purple-ish nail polish. Jennifer stepped forward. Her eyes were watering and her expression was disappointed. "I-Itachi, you're gay?"

Olivia answered for him. "You bet he is. You see, young Itachi has always been the girly type."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Itachi stood up. "Why I-" But he was interrupted.

"Oh, remember our first battle? Man that was HILARIOUS!!"

Itachi scrambled for words to stop her.

"Hey Jennifer, has Itachi told you about me?"

"Olivia!" Itachi quickly shoved the girl out of the way and onto the floor. "Shut the fuck up, would you!"

Just then, the hokage came walking by. "Uchiha!"

"Oh, fuck that." He whispered as he stood up and walked to the office.

Olivia and Jennifer couldn't help but burst out laughing...

--

After his little "meeting" Itachi slowly made his way to the rest of his courses. Unfortunately, Olivia was already standing in front of the class, telling them about their first battle.

"Sure, he had his sharingan, but that dude didn't even want to come close to me because he was afraid that he was going to mess up his manicure. So, obviously I took that advantage and shot a kunai at him while he wasn't paying attention. Haha. Yea, it was his first battle...and he got beat BY A GIRL!!"

Itachi slowly made his way toward her. "OOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLIVVVVVVVVVVVVIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" His voice was so powerful. As he ran toward the young girl, he heard the hokage step in again.

"IITTACCHHI!" She yelled and gestured for him to come over.

Before walking out, Itachi looked back at Olivia...who was laughing her brains out along with the rest of the class.

Itachi bent his head down in shame, and made his way to the hokage's office. He wanted to die at that point. I mean, what would you rather do? Live with that for the rest of your life or die and people still talk about you for a century? Okay, those weren't good choices. Um, well, those really are the only ones he has right now. So, Itachi YOU'RE SCREWED!!

"I'm going to kill myself!!" He yelled out.

Just then, the hokage walked in and gasped. "Itachi. I think this is serious. Maybe you should go to a mental facility to get some treatment!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!!"

* * *

A/N: That was really funny to write. Hey, Josiah, I updated so shut up and let me be. I'm trying to study for my exams!! Okay, for everyone else, I hope you enjoyed it!! . As you can see, I added a new character, who is once again a friend of mine. She really could beat up Itachi and she really would say that he's gay even if he's not. (and I'm not really sure if he's gay or not...) Well, anyways, tell me what you think.


End file.
